pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plik:Username 666 clone - a great way to prank your friends!-0
Opis Note: I no longer support this software. It is outdated and I have no intention in porting it to newer Windows versions. Maybe one day, though. Please note that I wrote U36A more than 3 years ago (I was 13 back then) and it is by no means a sophisticated tool. I will ignore any messages and/or comments informing me (in a manner that just calls for 'no shit Sherlock') that this doesn't work on system X, triggers antivirus software Y or causes problem Z. For common problems refer to this description. U36A is a little upgraded - no unknown errors should happen now! Be sure to turn off IM programs such as Skype or MSN as they are proven to interfere with u36a and cause "Address in use" error. *************** DOWNLOAD THE (NEW) AGENT AT http://www.sendspace.com/file/hgtyn7 ************** If you get a MSWINSCK.OCX error, download MSWINSCK.OCX from http://www.ocxdump.com/download-ocx-files_new.php/ocxfiles/M/MSWINSCK.OCX/6.00.81694/download.html and put it in the same folder as u36a.exe. If it still doesn't work, put it in C:\WINDOWS\system32, open Start menu, click Run, type "regsvr32 mswinsck.ocx" (without quotes) and then press enter. *** Sorry for the Youtube being blocked after you perform u36a. It's a poorly designed exit routine, but it works fine on my computer so I assumed it will work everywhere. When your Youtube is 'blocked',﻿ just go to C:\WINDOWS\system32\drivers\etc\ and find the file named hosts. Open it with Notepad and delete every line that has youtube.com in it. Again, sorry for everything. Also, on a side note, ignorant people unaware of what 'spyware' means, claim that there are spywares here. That is ABSOLUTELY NOT TRUE. A 'spyware' is a piece of malware (aka a virus) which is intentionally used to 'spy' (hence the name) on a user and distribute collected information to the Internet. However, by reviewing u36a's action during its runtime, you may notice that it doesn't access the Internet by any means. Those who are paranoid about u36a.exe, may want to subscribe to my channel and then ask me to send them the source code in VB6, and then compile the U36A themselves. The result will be the same as using the original u36a. However, if anyone proves that u36a.exe contains any kind of unintended malware, I will remove this video and any uploads regarding u36a. By 'proving' I really mean that, taking the original u36a.exe and showing me what part of assembly code actually does the 'spyware' part. However, apparently, people who originally claimed that u36a contains spyware are unable to do so, due to their ignorance about the malware, spyware, and computer systems in general. As an advice to anyone who intends to submit a complaint about u36a containg malware -- think again. Be sure you know what are you talking about before saying that u36a.exe contains spyware or any kind of malware intended to harm the user by any means. To those who actually enjoy the software, thank you for your support. *** This video presents username:666 agent aka U36A. It's created as a small piece of software to inject itself into the Windows hosts file and allow the small HTTP server built into it to handle traffic to Youtube.com, thus allowing replicating what is seen in the Username:666 video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iFXyLah2oQ). For source code, see video. If you don't understand what's going on, watch the video to see what is U36A capable of. The whole video is recorded without any additional editing. Feel free to modify sounds, pictures and behavior of U36A and post videos to Youtube. Greetings and thanks for watching (and/or downloading) ;), Geomaster Kategoria:Filmy